


Questions

by WonderfulWorldOfWinchester



Series: No Place Like You [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, RPF, SPN - Freeform, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform, spn fanfic, spn fanfiction, supernatural fanfic - Freeform, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester/pseuds/WonderfulWorldOfWinchester
Summary: Warnings: Switching POV, maybe some language.A/N: Remember, THIS IS FICTION. There is in no way hate intended to his family. For the purposes of this series, Jensen is single.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader, Jensen Ackles/You, Jensen/Reader, Jensen/You
Series: No Place Like You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748563
Kudos: 15





	Questions

Y/N’s POV

Tonight’s show has been off the charts amazing. Definitely one of the best crowds we’ve had the opportunity to play for. They know all the words to every song, and don’t even get me started on the energy they are giving off. That energy is what we are feeding off of after an eventful day. These fans are what make all the late nights, early mornings, and the long days in between so worth it. 

We head backstage just long enough to grab a drink of water, hit the bathroom, and touch up hair and make up, before we head right back out there on stage for our absolute favorite part of the night: our Q&A Soiree. They are always so much fun! I mean come on, what other time do we get to sit down and talk to the people who make us living our dream possible. It’s the least we can do, right? Plus, there is always something funny happening, whether it be retelling a funny story, one of us falling off our stool, or accidentally starting a hashtag. 

Jensen’s POV

These ten minutes before they come back out seem like an eternity. It’s bad enough that I just want her to come back out, but now I have Jared over here acting like a fool. On top of that Kim and Brianna are over there making kissy faces and trying to make up a name for us. Good god, the people I call my friends. 

Finally music with a funky beat starts playing, and here they come dancing across the stage, doing just the silliest moves. They take their places on the two stools sitting center stage, and greet the crowd once more with the same bright smiles as before. Y/F/N holds her mic up, “Well hello again.” She says earning a laugh from the crowd. “I hear y’all have some questions for us. Is that right?” The crowd answers with a mix of a loud ‘yes!’ And hoops and hollers. “Well, alright then, let’s have some fun!” 

There are a couple guys walking around the crowd with mics allowing fans to ask their questions. The first few questions were nothing out of the ordinary, how did you meet, where did this song come from, you know, the usual. 

The next question however, is something else. The question isn’t out of this world strange or anything, but the little boy that stood up to ask it, is absolutely adorable. He can’t be more than five years old, sporting John Deere boots and what could only be an older sibling’s hat. “Hi, I’m Cody.” 

“Hi!” Both girls say in unison, offering bright smiles, “What’s your question, Cody?” 

The little boy giggles before answering, “Is Y/N married?” The crowd aws and both girls chuckle with their aw. 

Y/N raises her mic, “No, Cody, I’m not married.” 

Y/F/N chimes in, “Yep, totally single, this one right here!” She says with a huge grin on her face, earning an elbow jab from Y/N. 

Jared leans over my shoulder, “Not a word.” I warn him. 

Cody does a little dance, and then steadies himself, “I have another question.” Everyone quiets down, and the girls lean forward in anticipation, “Will you marry me?” 

“Well, Cody, I’m afraid you’ll have to talk to my daddy before I answer that one.” She laughs and stands up from her stool, making her way towards the side of the stage to the stairs. “But, come here and give me a hug.” The little boy takes off running down the center isle and crashes right into her with the biggest of bear hugs. She doesn’t miss a beat, picking him up, and holding him on her hip with the mic in her other hand. “Ugh you’re so cute! Can I pack you in my bag and take you with me?” He grins ear to ear, nodding his head yes furiously. She poses for a picture with him and then puts him down and he and his mom turn back to their seats as Y/N makes her way back to her stool on the stage. 

There are a couple more questions about music and inspiration. Interesting no doubt, but once again a particular question has sparked my curiosity. A young woman, probably somewhere in her mid twenties stands up, “hey ladies, I just want to say that I love you guys-” 

“Thank you!” They both say, once again offering brilliant smiles, and genuine gratitude. 

“I have to ask since I was able to get a picture with you there this morning, How was your experience at the Supernatural convention this weekend?” 

The crowd cheered, “I see we have some family in the building! Who here was at con this weekend?”, Y/F/N. Once again the volume in the room peaked. “Well I should probably let Y/N answer this one. I’ve been to cons before, but this one was her first con!” She squeals. “I literally had to drag her tooth and nail. She was acting like she had never been around people a day in her life.” 

The fan asking the question laughed, adding to her question, “So, It being your first con experience, did you have fun? And what was your favorite part?” 

Y/N looks down, nervously laughing, “it was really fun, although I’d never tell her that.” She says pointing at Y/F/N. “I was blown away. I’ll say that. I have watched the show for years and going to this convention, and getting to meet all these amazing people, all of my amazing family, really solidified my love for not only the show but the community, and the support that it fosters umongst the people that come together because of it.” She cuts her eyes over at Y/F/N with a slight hint of a glare, “I can’t name just one part as being a favorite, but I will say, I wasn’t crazy about the shirt this one made me wear.” 

Y/F/N, threw her hand over her chest, dramatically scoffing, “Come on, it was perfect! Who saw it?” A few people cheered. “If you didn’t, check out my instagram.” She turned to look back at Y/N “You love Dean!” 

“I do, but once again, I don’t need his face plastered on my shirt to prove it.” Y/N countered. “Thank you for your question hun!” She laughed. 

All I can do now is try my best to ignore the looks all three of my friends are giving me now that it’s been noted that Y/N loves Dean. 

Y/N’s POV

Another girl stands up, “I have a follow up to that question.” Of course you do. “So we all know that one of the most fun things to do at cons are the photo ops. I was wondering what did you guys do for your ops.” 

Y/F/N turns towards me and clears her throat, “Yea Y/N, what did we do for our photo ops?” 

I couldn’t help but to blush and turn around on my stool. “Hid in our room.” 

Y/F/N, “That’s right, we didn’t go through ops, because SOMEBODY was too chicken.” 

“Oh, how many times do I have to say I’m sorry! Besides you’ve gone through them before, it’s nothing new for you.” I laugh, knowing well enough she wasn’t actually upset about it. 

“She was so nervous the whole time. Yes, somehow you get up and sing in front of all these people, but you can’t talk to one person long enough to get a photo.” 

“It was my first con, okay. After loving the show for so long, it was a big deal!”

“yea, yea, Is that why you lost your mind when J2 passed us” 

“Shut up!” 

Jensen’s POV 

God, she’s adorable. There is no word that could do justice to the sight of her all flustered and blushing. More questions come and go, laughs are shared, jokes are made, and I can’t help but to fall harder and harder for this girl. Kim was right, I am screwed.


End file.
